Electrosurgery refers to surgical procedures that pass high frequency, alternating electrical current through body tissues to cut or coagulate the tissues. Electrosurgical instruments or tools such as electrosurgical electrodes are used in these surgical operations to cut, coagulate and cauterize the tissue of a patient. The electrodes conduct the high frequency alternating electrical current from a generator to the patient to perform these operations. The generator is the source of the electricity for the surgical procedure. Because standard electrical current alternates at a frequency of sixty cycles per second (60 Hz), which could cause excessive neuromuscular stimulation and possibly electrocution if used, the generator takes sixty cycle current and increases the frequency to over 300,000 cycles per second (300,000 Hz). At this frequency, the electrical energy can pass through the patient with minimal neuromuscular stimulation and no risk of electrocution. Additionally, the generators are able to produce a variety of electrical waveforms. A constant waveform, which produces heat very rapidly, is generally used to vaporize or cut body tissue. An intermittent waveform produces less heat and is generally used to coagulate body tissue. Several different waveforms may be used in an electrosurgical procedure to achieve different effects.
As described above, electrosurgical electrodes are used to cut or coagulate the body tissue in an electrosurgical procedure. Many sizes and shapes of electrosurgical electrodes such as blades, scalpels, needles, wire forms, balls and probes are available. Most electrosurgical electrodes are made of metal, typically stainless steel. Generally, a portion of the electrode is sheathed or encapsulated with an insulative material such as a plastic material. The electrodes are typically inserted into and connected to a handpiece for manipulating the electrode during surgery.
The working surface of the electrosurgical electrode or the exposed end of the electrode is not encapsulated with plastic or any type of electrically insulative material. The working surface generates heat and therefore is subject to high temperatures during use. The high temperature causes the body tissues to tend to stick to the working surface of the electrode. Specifically, the elevated temperature of the electrode causes charred tissue, commonly called “eschar,” to adhere or stick to the working surface of the electrode. The buildup of tissue or eschar on the working surface of the electrode negatively effects the performance of the electrode during surgery. In particular, a buildup of tissue on the electrode reduces the transfer of energy to and from the electrode which decreases the cutting effectiveness of the electrode. Additionally, the tissue buildup may obscure the vision of the surgeon and therefore make it more difficult to perform the surgery.
As a result, efforts are made during surgery to keep the working surface of the electrode clean. Such cleaning methods include rubbing, brushing or scraping the electrode surface against a scouring pad or other suitable cleaning device. The continuous cleaning of the surface of the electrode, however, prolongs the surgical procedure which is not desirable. Therefore, the surgeon is left with the options of replacing the electrode during surgery, accepting reduced performance of the electrode, or expending valuable time and energy to thoroughly clean the surface of the electrode.
One method used to solve the problem of tissue or eschar buildup on the surface of the electrode is to coat the surface of the electrode with a non-stick or surface release coating. The non-stick or release coating minimizes the sticking or adherence of the tissue on the surface of the electrode and enables the built up tissue to be removed more easily and efficiently from the surface.
Several different types of non-stick coatings have been applied to electrosurgical electrodes. Some of the different non-stick coatings or materials include fluorinated materials polytetrafluoroethylene, perfluoroalkoxy, MFA, silicone, ceramic composites, paralyene silane polymers and other suitable non-stick coatings. Different methods exist for applying the non-stick coating to the surface of the electrosurgical electrodes. However, the non-stick or release coatings are electrically insulative, and therefore, may impair the electrical conductivity of the surface of the electrodes.
Another issue associated with surgical instruments such as electrosurgical electrodes is the sterilization or cleanliness of the working surface and other surfaces of the electrode as the electrode contacts tissue and other parts of the body. The tissue or eschar buildup on the working surface of the electrode creates an environment where bacteria and other harmful organisms may cultivate and be introduced into the body during the surgical process. Furthermore, any gaps between the plastic sheath and the electrode or any fractures, fissures or other defects in the plastic sheath enables bacteria and other organisms to get underneath the plastic sheath and also into and grow in the fractures, fissures and defects or other interstices in the plastic sheath. This further promotes the growth of the bacteria and the harmful organisms which may migrate to the surface of the electrode or to the patient.
Additionally, if the sterilization of the electrode is not performed properly, not performed routinely or consistently or not performed at all, which is more common in some second and third world countries, bacteria and other harmful organisms will adhere to and grow on the surface of the electrode and then enter a patient's body during a surgical procedure. As described above, this can cause significant difficulties and complications for the patient after the surgical procedure is complete. As a result, minimizing the growth of bacteria and other organisms on the electrode surface is desirable to enable the electrode to be used multiple times without requiring sterilization if unavailable and minimize and/or prevent infections or other related complications from developing in a patient following surgery.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved electrosurgical device such as a single use or multi-use electrosurgical electrode and method of manufacturing same which minimizes the buildup of tissue on the substrate or working surface of the electrode and also minimizes the growth of bacteria or other harmful organisms on the substrate or surface of the electrode during storage, use or pauses in the use of the electrode.